


Rules

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: You are a Blackwatch agent who always tried your best to play by the rules......until your Commander suggests otherwise





	Rules

You shouldn’t look at him the way you do, but Gabriel Reyes was hard  _not_ to look at. His presence demanded attention, probably not the kind you were giving, but here you were staring again.

He was so handsome and strong. His voice alone made you tremble with excitement. Love or lust? You weren’t sure, but one thing was certain: he did not feel the same way – there was no way he ever could. First, you were his subordinate and secondly, it just broke so many rules. Albeit, rules you were willing to break, but Gabe did things by the book… at least you thought he did.

“Agent, you still with us?” you heard someone ask. It sounded as though it was coming from a distance, but you were looking at the source.

_Shit. He had caught you staring._

He smiled at you and you just about melted. “Something on my face?” he asked teasingly.

_Yeah, lips that I need to taste,_ you thought. “N-no, sir…sorry,” you answered just above a whisper. He nodded and scratched at his beard and you looked away quickly only to hear the man next to you snicker.

“You got it bad, darlin’”, McCree says quietly and you elbow him. “Don’t take it out on me now. Maybe Reyes will help you with all that pent-up frustration,” he says with a wink and smile.

“Would you stop!” you whisper angrily. A few heads turn in your direction and you smile stiffly before turning back to McCree. “I’m gonna kill you if you say anything!”

“I’d like to see ya try. Killin’ me ain’t gonna get you in Gabriel’s pants though,” he teases and you stomp on his foot under the table. McCree shouts in pain and now you’ve definitely drawn everyone’s attention. “Hit my knee,” he lies while giving you the side eye.

“Everything okay over there?” Gabriel asks and your eyes widen as you look over to him slowly. “That ingrate isn’t giving you trouble, is he?”

“Heyyyy, what if she was botherin’ me?” McCree asks, offended.

“Oh, I doubt it,” Gabriel responds and you giggle.

“Everything is fine, Commander. Jesse is behaving himself.” You smile and he nods, turning his attention elsewhere.

“Yeah, I’m behavin’ myself, but are you? Who knows what kinda filthy stuff yer thinkin’ about our Commander there?” McCree moves out of the way quickly as you try to punch his arm.

“Hit me again and I’ll tell him,” McCree threatens and you gasp.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, just try me, sweet pea.” He winks before standing and walking to the exit.

You look up and over at Gabriel again and…he’s looking at you. Your heart felt as though it was going to beat out of your chest. You tried to look away, but his big brown eyes had you in a trance. You open your mouth to speak but words don’t come out and you swear you see his gaze move down to your lips ever so slightly.

_No. There was no way._

It was then you realized that you were the only one left in the room with him. You looked around almost in a panic; you had to get out now.

“Have a good day, sir,” you sputter, standing quickly to make your way out. In your haste, you knocked the papers in front of you to the floor. You groan inwardly as you kneel to pick them up. He moves so quietly that you don’t even notice that he’s walking over until you look up and he’s standing in front of you – your eyes landing on the front of his pants. Your eyes travel up slowly to meet his and he tilts his head. “I…”

“Gotta be more careful, agent,” he says as he squats down to help you. His hand brushes yours and you gasp, pulling it away as though it burned.

“Yes, sir,” you say without meeting his eye.

“No need to be so nervous around me, I don’t bite.” He smiles at you with those perfect teeth that were practically made for biting.

“You sure about that?” you ask and immediately regret. “I-I mean…” You hear him laugh and you stop talking. “I shouldn’t have said that, sir. I’m sure I just broke about ten different rules.” You laugh nervously.

“That’s the thing though, isn’t it? Rules are made to be broken.” Okay, now you were sure he was teasing you. There was no way your  _Commander_ was encouraging you to break the rules.

“Sir?”

“I’m just saying there’s nothing wrong with breaking the rules every now and then especially if you  _really_ want something.” He hands you your papers and stands, holding his hand out to help you up. You take it and he pulls you up easily.

“Thank you, sir.” You clutch the papers to your chest. It felt like those were the only things anchoring you to the ground right about now.

“Anytime,” he says, walking around you towards the door. “And you tell me if McCree misbehaves around you, alright?”

“Of course.”

He winks at you and leaves the room. You collapse into a chair and shake your head… did that really happen? He was so  _close_ to you and he joked around with you. You smile stupidly before standing and walking out of the room only to run right into McCree.

“You  _just_ gettin’ out of there?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” You start walking away but McCree is hot on your heels.

“Needed a lil private time with the Commander, hm?”

“Do you want to die?”

“Is that a threat, lil lady? Do I have to report you to the Commander?” he teases and you groan.

“Shut up before some hears you!”

“I ain’t the only one who knows ‘bout yer lil thing for Gabe, trust me. Honestly, he’s probably the only one who doesn’t know.” You stop and look at McCree. Were you really that obvious or was he just teasing you?

“What do you mean?”

“Nothin’. Don’t get yer panties in a bunch…unless that’s how you want ‘em on Gabe’s bedroom floor.” He doubles over in laughter until you slap him over the head, knocking his hat off. You walk away to the sound of McCree trying to hold in his laughter.

You pace the length of your room until you were sure you had worn a trail into the carpeting. McCree was only teasing, you knew that, but maybe you should try to reel in your affections for Commander Reyes. If it was really  _that_ obvious then you could get yourself into a lot of trouble.

Nervousness gave way to anger and in that moment, you couldn’t stand yourself. Why did you have to fall for your Commander? Why couldn’t it have been one of the other agents? You thought about your other choices – McCree was more like a brother to you and Genji, well, he mainly kept to himself. In the few months, you’d been in Blackwatch, you maybe had five conversations with the cyborg.

Your thoughts take you back to when you first met Gabriel and how you were immediately attracted to him. You remember how your eyes fell to his lips as he spoke and how his crooked smile sent chills up and down your spine. You remember that time you got hurt and he carried you to safety, tearing up his own shirt to patch you up until you got some real help. And that time you overheard him speaking Spanish during one of the meetings. You had no idea what he was saying, but it was the loveliest thing you had ever heard.

How did you ever let it get this far? It was only supposed to be a silly crush but now you had truly fallen for him. You  _wanted_ him. You wanted to feel his hands all over you, his lips on yours. You wanted those perfect teeth nibbling on you, his facial hair tickling you in all the right ways.

You plop down on your bed and cover your face. You had to stop thinking of these things before starting something you couldn’t finish. Now was the perfect time for a run; that would help get rid of some of this pent-up frustration that McCree so kindly pointed out. You change your clothes and make your way outside. Everyone else was probably eating seeing as how it was lunch time so you shouldn’t have any distractions.

You do a few stretches, bending down to touch your toes when you hear running footsteps approaching. You look up from your bent over position only to be met with an amused grin on the face of the man you were trying your hardest not to think of. Your eyes didn’t stay on his face long when you realized that he was not wearing a shirt. The man of your (wet) dreams was standing there, shirtless, and you…were still bent over. You straighten up quickly and fix your clothes. Fate was playing a cruel trick on you.

“I didn’t know you liked to run,” Gabriel says, making his way closer to you.

“Um, yeah… helps me clear my mind…in a way.” You make the mistake of looking up into his eyes and you suddenly forget your name and everything else.

“Same for me. Mind if I run with you?” he asks and your stomach does backflips.

“Not at all, sir.” Your voice came out steadier than you thought it would especially because you were screaming on the inside.

“Gabriel,” he says with that dazzling smile, “Call me Gabriel.”

Your Commander just told you to call him by his first name – unreal. He starts to run and you keep up with him… for a short time, at least. He’s bigger than you and his legs are much longer than yours so it takes a lot more for you to keep the pace he’s keeping. You try to pretend that your legs aren’t burning because you’d be damned if you were going to look weak in front of this man.

He looks back at you and you give him a small smile. “You sure you’re okay?” he asks, concerned. “If not, I could always carry you.” You make a face and he laughs. “Kidding. Unless you really want me to.”

“No thanks, but I would like to take a little break,” you admit and he stops running right away.

“So, your mind cleared up yet?” he asks and you needed to think of something to say fast.

“Not quite but my mind is never really clear no matter what I do.”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“No!” you blurt out a little too loudly.

Gabriel holds up his hands defensively, “ _Sorry._ ”

“Shit. I didn’t mean to… I just… it’s a very personal thing for me and sort of inappropriate,” you confess. His eyebrow quirks when he hears inappropriate and you can tell he’s not going to let you walk away without telling him something.

“I am your Commander. If you’re having problems, you can tell me. It’ll be between you and I.”

The only thing you wanted him between was your legs. You shook your head and looked at the Commander. The silence stretched and stretched until you finally decided to come clean.

“I have feelings for someone,” you say still looking directly into his eyes.

“And?”

“And… that’s it.”

“Well, who is it?” He switches he stance so that his feet are shoulder width apart and his arms fold across his chest. Your eyes trail down his body to his thighs. Those pants he was wearing hugged him in all the right spots. “Agent?”

“I can’t say.” You look away and brush an invisible piece of something off your pants. When you look back up, Gabriel is staring at you, particularly where you had just touched your leg.

“It’s McCree, isn’t it?”

“ _What?_ ” You nearly burst into laughter at his assumption. “McCree? He’s almost like a brother to me.”

Gabriel gives what sounds like a sigh of relief. Why would he do that? “Good,” he says and your eyes widen.

“Good?”

“I mean good because that one… he’s trouble, you know.”

“Aw, c’mon Commander. There’s nothing wrong with a little trouble. You said it yourself, rules are made to be broken.” You felt a weight lift off your shoulders as it seemed like the subject was about to change and you didn’t have to confess anything more.

He stretches his arms up in the air and the sun hits him just right. You can make out every scar on his chest and stomach.  _God,_  did you want to kiss and lick them. Just one taste would be enough…

“Um, I’d better get back. I’m starving,” you tell him and run in the other direction before he can stop you. This run hadn’t cleared your mind, it only put more into it. Things that had you stripping quickly when you got to your room. You felt overheated and there was a throbbing between your legs that wouldn’t go away even as you sunk yourself into the bath and closed your eyes.

You weren’t hungry and there was no way you were leaving your room anymore today. There was a chance you would run into Gabriel and that just couldn’t happen to you again. You stood up and felt your muscles tense; you would be sore tomorrow. You stepped out of the bath and dried yourself off, throwing on a tank top and sweats to relax in. Not long after you had laid down on your bed had your eyes began to close and you drifted off to sleep.

A loud knock at your door startled you awake and you popped up too fast, making your head spin. The knocking wouldn’t stop so you made your way to the door reluctantly already cursing the person on the other side.

“McCree, if that is you so help me God-” You pull the door open but it wasn’t Jesse on the other side it was the Commander. It was  _Gabriel._  “Oh, um, sir… what are you doing here?”

“Breaking some rules,” he says before pushing his way into your room and kissing you. He turns you so that your back is to the door and he pushes you against it, reaching up to lock it. “You were expecting McCree?” he asks. Was he jealous?

You were dizzied with lust and shock and God knows what else so you didn’t answer right away. Gabriel grunts and squeezes you tighter. “He’s the only one who comes to see me.”

“Has he fucked you?” he asks.

“What? No, sir.”

He nibbles on your lower lip then sucks on it, pulling it slightly, “Good. You’re mine,  _querida_ ,” he whispers and you shiver. “Oh, I think somebody likes that.” He kisses you again and you push yourself against him more.

This was happening. This shouldn’t be happening but you were going to let it. “Oh God,” you breathe.

“It’s Gabriel or  _sir_ ,” he tells you and you can feel him smile against your neck. He lifts you up suddenly making you squeal and your legs wrap around him automatically. “Mmm, you smell good,” he says.

“I just took a bath, sir.”

He makes a pleased sound in his throat then turns so he can toss you onto the bed. You bounce a few times and giggle. He towers over you, eyes trailing down your body and back up, stopping at your breasts. His hands travel up your stomach and over your shirt to grab your breasts, the thumbs teasing your nipples until he can see them poking through your shirt.

He leans over you, his lips meeting yours ever so lightly before he moves lower and licks your nipples through your tank. It felt so good but it wasn’t enough and he knew that. He loved hearing you whine and moan under him. He bites one of your nipples with a growl before pulling away and tearing the shirt off you as if it was a piece of paper.

You wish he would touch you again but it appears he’s too busy touching himself. You watch as he palms himself, his hips moving gently. Slipping off the bed and to your knees, you look up at him and he tilts his head like he did earlier. He takes the hand he was using to touch himself and places his fingers against your lips. You take two of his fingers into your mouth and suck on them as he watches intently.

“Fuck,” you hear him say under his breath. His fingers remain in your mouth as you pull his pants down along with his boxer briefs. “So, that’s why you were looking at me like that earlier, huh? You want your Commander’s cock?” You nod and he nods back, “It’s yours,  _hermosa._ ” He runs his fingers through your hair and guides you to his erection. You take this time to run your hands up and down his thighs, his beautiful thighs, digging your nails in just to hear the hitch in his breath.

You let him drag the tip along your lips before opening your mouth and letting him slide in slowly. There was no way you could fit him in your mouth completely, your jaw was already starting to hurt, but you loved it. You tease the tip with your tongue and he throws his head back, his hands gripping your hair a little tighter. You focus on breathing through your nose and taking more of him into your mouth. He jerks his hips forward suddenly and you gag, scraping your nails down his thighs. He lets out a litany of Spanish then apologizes but doesn’t pull out. You think he likes hearing you gag.

When you look up at him, he’s looking down at you so you give him what he wants. You nod and moan around his cock and he starts pumping in and out of your mouth. You reach up with one hand to play with his balls and the other reaches between your legs to give yourself some relief. He loves seeing your mouth so full of him. He loves hearing when you gag a little. His subordinate on her knees for him was more than he could take.

He pulls you away with a loud pop and you whine, looking up at him with saliva still connecting you to his cock. “Damn,” he says breathlessly, “That was too good.” He looks down at you playing with yourself and smiles. “You dirty little girl. You want some help?” You nod and bite your lip which makes his cock twitch.

He picks you up bodily and throws you on the bed again. This time, your pants get the same treatment as your shirt did not too long ago. You looked so innocent laying there and he was about ready to fuck it right out of you. He spread your legs wide and stared down at your dripping cunt, tilting his head again. You whimper, feeling a little shy under his gaze. He can feel you pushing against his hands, trying to close your legs.

“I don’t think so,” he says, climbing onto the bed and settling his head between your legs. He takes one hand off your leg to spread you open. He gives your clit a soft kiss before sucking it into his mouth, making you arch up off the bed. You look down at him and his eyes are closed as if he’s savoring you, as if you’re his favorite meal. He opens his eyes to meet yours, “ _Delicioso,_ ” he growls.

You’re lost in the feeling of his tongue on you and  _in_ you that you are taken by surprise when he slips two fingers into you. “Oh my God, sir!” He grunts and chuckles in response, flicking his tongue against your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of you at the same pace. You make such beautiful sounds for him; his dick is leaking and throbbing for release, but not until you get yours.

You reach down to grab onto his hair and he groans against you, causing a delightful vibration. He curls his fingers inside you and rubs against a spot that has you screaming out to him. A few more curls of his fingers and a few more flicks of his tongue and you’re coming undone. Your orgasm takes over and leaves your toes curling and your fingers digging into Gabriel’s scalp. There are tears in your eyes as he gives a few last lazy licks to your pussy then crawls over you. You pull him down to you, taking him by surprise, and kiss him. You suck on his tongue and he sucks on yours. You can feel his cock on your stomach, leaving trails of precum all over.

“Fuck me,” you beg.

“Hm?”

“Fuck me, please?” You give him an innocent look but he only shakes his head.

“You gotta do a little better than that.”

“Fuck me,  _sir_ ,” you finally say and he smirks.

“Bend over for your Commander. Now.” You move as quickly as you can to get on all fours but apparently it wasn’t right. He pulls your arms out from under you and holds them behind your back. That leaves your face flat on the bed and your ass up in the air. “That’s better,” he says then slaps your ass, making you moan. You wiggle your ass and he slaps it again.

“Please,” you beg, “I need you.” He loved hearing that. He curses under his breath and lines himself up with your entrance. You push back, trying to get him inside of you quicker but he holds you still. “Sir…” Before you can finish, he pushes into you and takes your breath away. You can hear him chuckle at your sudden intake of air. “Ffffuck!”

“That’s what I’m doing.” He starts at a slow enough pace to get you used to him but soon you become needy and you want more. “What’s wrong? You need to be properly fucked, don’t you?” You nod against the pillow and he grabs your hands. “Hope you’re ready…”

“Just fucking fuck me!” You say and he does. He pounds into you so hard that you start moving across the bed. He holds you down by the back of your neck so that you stay still for him. “Ah! You feel so good, Commander!”

_God,_  did he love that? He was watching his cock slide in and out of you, shining with your juices. He couldn’t get enough. He makes you straighten your legs out so that you were flat on your stomach. Now he could lay his body against yours.

“I’m gonna fill you up, agent. You want that, don’t you?” His voice had become rougher and shakier and you knew that he was close.

“Yes, sir,” you moan, lifting your ass to meet every thrust so that the sound of your skin slapping together echoed through the room. He bit down into your shoulder and you called out, reaching under your body to play with your clit.

“Cum for your Commander,  _puta_ ,” he demanded and it didn’t take long for you to fulfill his request. He lifted himself over you as if he was about to do push-ups and thrusted into you without rhythm. You came around him and you could hear him saying something in Spanish. He got louder and louder and fucked you harder and harder until he tensed up, growled, and pulled on your hair to lift your head up closer to his mouth. “Take all of it.”

“Okay…Gabriel,” you whimper and that sends him over the edge. He lets go of your hair and pushes himself as deep as he can with a groan and growl that ends with more cursing as he cums. You can feel him filling you deep inside and you moan along with him, moving your hips in circles. He hisses as your movements become too much for him and he pulls out.

“Well, agent, how was that?” Gabriel asks, suddenly sounding a little unsure of himself. You listened to him catch his breath for a bit before answering.

“It was certainly worth breaking some rules for.” You turn to him and you both laugh.

“I hope this won’t be the only time we break some rules,” he admits, looking at you nervously.

“I’m about ready to do it again if that’s what you mean.”

“Damn… I’m gonna need a little longer,” he says sheepishly and you hide your face as you laugh. “You laugh at me now but just wait until I’m ready…”

You climb on top of him and kiss him then sit up, “I can’t wait,” you say, “But this time I get to be on top.”

He rubs your thighs then grabs your ass, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm afterglowingassassin on tumblr if you have requests or want to see the stories I haven't posted here yet!


End file.
